Prince of the Kai-Su REWRITTEN
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sequel to 'If I was your Vampire' A.U. 2005's OC's land in a world where Po is a vampire, and Max is being hunted by another vampire obsessed with revenge against Po, and resurrect an army of vampires. This is NOT Twilight based. Dedicated to Animation Universe 2005. Rated T for Vampire violence and blood.
1. Meeting Musaki, Arizona, and Max

A/N: Now, here's the proper, rewritten version of 'Prince of the Kai-Su' (Chinese for damned) and I love stories that have Animation Universe 2005's characters Musaki, Arizona, and Max. This story is dedicated to Animation Universe 2005 and his characters. Hope you all enjoy it! And this is NOT TWILIGHT BASED!

Po P.O.V.

It's been about two months since I was turned into a vampire by Qui-Gong before killing him and gaining his immortal blood, causing me to go out into the sunlight, and Tigress had this ability too. Tigress was pregnant and was two months away from the baby being born. Jesse, my Ocelot cousin, and recent college graduate had recently gained a girlfriend through a phone number she left for him in his yearbook, he name was Carly, she was a Leopard with navy blue eyes, and she was the only one who knew that Tigress and I were vampires, the rest of the valley had no idea of my recently gained immortality, not even my dad. The boys of the Jade Palace wanted something to do as an after training activity, so Jesse, Crane, Monkey, and I formed our own heavy metal band. Mantis didn't want to join because he hates heavy metal and even worst, he hated playing it. Carly recently moved into the Palace with us so that she could be more closer to Jesse. Tonight is a stormy night and there was some peculiar looking purple lightning in the sky, this is where my story now begins.

I just looked out the window at the lighting in the sky, Jesse standing right next to me with a toothbrush in his mouth. We were just talking after Jesse wiped the foamy toothpaste off his mouth and placed the toothbrush on the desk.

"Po?"

"Yeah, Jesse?"

"Are you sure you're ready to be a father? I mean, you were very immature as a mortal, but now after Qui-Gong bit you, it seems as if you finally grew up"

"I know, I can't believe it took me this long to finally grow into a more mature person and accept that life is something serious. I'm ready to be a father, Jess, have a little faith will ya?"

"Hehehe, alright" we then turned our attention to the clouds that were in the sky after a purple meteorite fell from the sky, well... three of them actually. They landed by the Pool of Sacred Tears. I then turned to Jesse.

"I'm going to see what that was, can you watch over Tigress and make sure she doesn't overwork herself for the baby?" he gave just a nod and I ran out to check out that crash site. It took a mile long walk to get there, but I wasn't gonna complain about it. I then looked into the giant crater that was made due to the impact of the meteors, and saw three creatures come out. One was a panda, just like me only a little more skinny and wore a necklace with the letter 'M' around his neck, the second was a wolf, and right next to him was a white Bengal Tiger cub. I then snarled and they turned their attention towards me.

"Po?" the panda asked me with confusion. I then started to attack him and pinned him to the ground with my super speed. This panda then started to speak.

"Po! What's wrong with you? Don't you recognize me?"

"I have no idea who you are, but you better start making some sense before I completely drain you of your blood"

"My blood?"

"Yeah, I'm a vampire! So what about it?"

"Where we came from you're not a vampire, you're still just, well... Po" I then gasped and got off him. I then dusted him off a little bit.

"Sorry, what are your names?"

"My name is Musaki, and the wolf is Arizona, and the Tiger cub is Max"

"Nice to meet you three, how did you get here?" He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"You might as well tell me tomorrow, you look tired and dirty, I'll let you stay in the palace" I then signaled them to follow me. I was a little bit irritable, but I didn't know them like they already knew me, so I think I'll lighten up a little bit after a few days. I took the three of them into the dorm room, and I saw Jesse just standing there in the middle of the hallway. Jesse and I engaged in a conversation.

"Did you find out what was in those meteors?"

"Yeah, The panda is Musaki, the wolf is Arizona, and Max is the Tiger cub's name" they just waved to Jesse behind me. I then turned to the three strangers behind me.

"You two can help yourself to a shower, and Jesse will give your little friend there a bath" Jesse then spoke up.

"Excuse me? Why do I have to care for the little one, huh? I thought you were 'great with kids'"

"Yes, but you're a college graduate, and you have a girlfriend, and you might ask her to marry you one day, and she'll wanna have kids, this might be good practice for you" Jesse groaned in defeat and then spoke.

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with my cousin. Come on little guy, I'll get the water started" he then followed Jesse into the bathroom. And I then left off to talk to Master Shifu.

A/N: Well, we now just gotten introduced to Musaki, Arizona, and Max, how do you think the meeting with Shifu will go? Musaki, Arizona, Max, I hope you guys like this story. Please review, thanks.


	2. Jesse and Max

Jesse P.O.V.

I was just sitting outside the bathroom waiting for that cub to finish getting dressed in some of my old pajamas that I saved for a while, I think his name is Max. Why did I have to give the cub a bath? When he's the one that's gonna be a father! I then saw him come out of the bathroom wearing my old shrunk sweat pants, and my old shrunken gray t-shirt, and the fur on his head was sticking up.

"How do I look?" I then laughed a little bit at the fur standing up and spoke.

"Like you just walked out of a 'Static-X' concert"

"Static what?" I decided not to tell him, he's too young to be listening to heavy metal, like the kind of songs Po and I play in our band. I just said 'Never mind'. I then heard a voice call to me.

"Jesse, will you and the cub come here please?" I then looked to Max.

"Come on, we better go see what he wants to see us about" he followed me to where Shifu, Po, Musaki, and Arizona were standing.

"Yes Master Shifu?"

"Po has spoken with me about what happened and that they need to stay here until they can get back to their world, where Po is still... mortal, I'm afraid, I've made some bunking arrangements, Musaki and Arizona will be sharing the guest room, and Max will use the spare bed in your room" it was bad enough I had to give the kid a bath, but now I'm roommates with him too? That worst then having the Slender man for a roommate (A/N: I should know, I watched the videos online) I didn't want to complain because I've seen Shifu when he's mad, and it gets pretty ugly, I just bowed and said 'Yes master Shifu' I then took Max to my room and he just stood there and started to shiver a little bit.

"What wrong?" I asked. He then pointed to a poster I had hanging on the wall in a frame. It was a poster for a movie I recently seen with Carly, called 'Sinister' and the poster showed a girl in white pajamas dragging her bleeding palm across the wall and the blood dripped to form the shape of the face of a demon named Bagul' it was really good, more scary then 'Insidious' I'll tell ya that. I then looked to him again.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Take it down" he said in a frightened tone. I then giggled a bit and started to coo Max sarcastically.

"Does the big, mean, Bagul scare you?" he nodded and I went into my room, pulling out a latex mask of Bagul that I made myself after watching the movie. Bagul's face was purple, with dark eyes that you can't see them, and had really dark shadows around his eyes that you could hardly tell that he had any eyes, he had a pointy nose, no mouth, and the stone jaw of Josh Hutcherson. And had long black messy hair. Before I could put it on, Po spoke up and came into my room.

"I know you're gonna scare Max with the Bagul mask you made, so don't" I then groaned and looked to Po.

"Why did you have to put me in charge of him? I wanna know why"

"Because it's practice if you're gonna a kid of your own someday"

"Ironic coming from you, considering that YOU'RE girlfriend in pregnant, not mine, and YOU'RE going to be a father, not me"

"Jesse, first of all, that was a good comeback, second of all, I know Max is a little bit scared of vampires like Tigress and I, so can you please try to cope with him for a while?"

"I'll try, but giving him a bath again will be difficult"

"Why's that?"

"He keeps squirming around in the tub" Po then whispered something in my ear.

"One prank, that's it. And it won't be the Bagul mask" I nodded and went over to my computer and turned on my iTunes account.

"Po, take down the 'Sinister' poster so that it won't give him any nightmares" I asked behind him. He did so and put it in my closet. I then asked him something else.

"Where's Max now? I thought he was standing in front of my room"

"Viper's helping him into some new pajamas, he spilled warm milk all over the old ones. What are you doing?"

"Burning a CD to pull a prank on Max"

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"I was eavesdropping on you talking to Musaki when he said Max was a bit of a heavy sleeper. So I'm going to burn my favorite song by 'System of a Down' and put it on a CD, put it in my portable CD player that I never use anymore, plug my headphones in, place the headphones on his ears and he'll wake up in a flash" It might seem a little mean, but he cut me with his claws while I was trying to lift his arms up so I could wash underneath them with a bar of soap. I then took the CD out of the disc drive, and placed it into the turned off player.

"Where did you get this idea?" Po asked.

"Monkey, he did it one time to Shifu, but he used a Marilyn Manson song"

"Oh" I then turned off my computer and went over to the laundry room to find Max. He was now wearing Monkey's old pajamas that shrunk in the wash. I then sighed and spoke to Max.

"Come on, Max, it's time you went to bed, and my girlfriend is coming back from her friend's house tomorrow evening"

"Is the scary poster down?"

"Yes, the scary poster is down"

"Your pajama pants look weird" he said changing the subject. My pajama pants weren't weird, they were black and had red operator symbols on them (A/N: Operator symbol is the symbol for Slender man, makes sense 'cause he likes scary stuff)

"Thank you, now let's get you to bed, Po, Crane, Monkey and I have band practice tonight"

"You have a band?!"

"Yes"

"Can I watch you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because we play heavy metal, and heavy metal isn't something for little kids like you to be listening to. Now I set up the bed for you, so it's time for you to go to sleep" Max just then sighed and followed me back to my room and tucked him in. I then watched Max drift so sleep and I have to admit, he looked kinda cute. I then closed the door softly and walked over to the band room.

A/N: Well, do you think things are going well between Jesse and Max? A.U. 2005, hope you liked it, as well as Musaki, Max, and Arizona. Tomorrow, Max is gonna listen to Jesse, Po, Monkey, and Crane play in their band after sneaking out of bed. Please review, thanks.


	3. Okonkwo

A/N: Well Max gets to hear Po and Jesse's band in this chapter, hope you all like it!

Normal P.O.V.

Max then got out of bed and tip toed to where Jesse was going. He then hid behind a huge pole in the room and said not a single word. Jesse then got on the mic, and the others got on their instruments, they started to play their song and Max was listening quietly. Jesse sung.

"You fell away, what more can I say?

The feelings evolved, I won't let it out.

I can't replace your screaming face, feeling the sickness inside.

Why won't you die?! Your blood in mine! We'll be fine! Then your body will be mine!

So many words, can't describe my face.

This feeling's evolved. So soon to break out.

I can't relate to a happy state, feeling the blood run inside!

Why won't you die?! Your blood in mine! We'll be fine! Then your body will be mine!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?!

Keep me down to what you think I should be!

Must you tempt me, and provoke the ministry!?

Keep on trying, I'm not dying so easily!

I will not die!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?!

I will not die!

Why is everything so flipping hard for me?!

I will not die!

Why won't you die?! Your blood in mine! We'll be fine! Then your body will be mine!

Why won't you die?! Your blood in mine! We'll be fine! Then your body will be mine!

Max then ran away after hearing the scary song that Jesse and Po's band had just played, he ran off in tears, now he wished he listened to Jesse when he said he was too young to be listening to heavy metal. He then tripped and fell on a sharp rock that put a bleeding cut in his paw. Unknown to him Po, Jesse, Crane, and Monkey were following him. They heard Max run out with him sobbing and wanted to apologize. Max then just kept running until he reached a temple that was near the pool of sacred tears, he then went into it and he started to cry his eyes out on a statue of a Chinese mountain cat in the center of the room, he then slipped and fell off the statue and he placed his bleeding paw on the tile design of a paw print, and the blood made the statue glow, Max started to back away slowly. The statue came back to life, but this time it was a real Chinese mountain cat, he was dressed like an Egyptian king, only no crown, only the tunic that went from his waist all the way to his feet, he had gold bracelets on his wrists that had the Chinese symbols for 'Death' engraved in them, and he wore a necklace that had various teeth on them, crocodile teeth, leopard teeth, tiger teeth, even rhino teeth, all painted gold to match his bracelets. He then walked towards Max who was shivering in his place.

"Come to me child, and I will show you what you were truly meant for" Max said nothing, and as the cat was about to place his paw on Max's tiny chest, Jesse came up from behind him and hit him in the back of a head with a tree branch. Jesse then took Max and ran back to the palace. Jesse then placed Max on the ground and began to scold him.

"What are you thinking Max? Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to see you play"

"I forgive you for sneaking out, I'm mad that you did something to anger whoever that was and now they're after you" Shifu then came up behind Jesse and spoke.

"Was this someone a Chinese mountain cat dressed like an Egyptian?"

"Yeah, do you know about him"

"(Sigh)... He is Okonkwo, the Prince of the Kai-Su. A descendant of Qui-Gong before we locked him away in the form of a statue"

"Well, what does Max have to do with this?"

"Max was the one who revived him by accident with his blood, and now he wants the use the blood someone else to revive his army who were also turned into statues, and the blood of the first one he sees, I'm afraid. And... he chose Max" Po came out of the dark room hearing everything that had been going on, Po added his own words into the conversation.

"Is there a way we can talk him into leaving Max alone?"

"We can't Po, he has no respect for anyone or anything, except for the taste of blood"

"So if he's gonna use Max and his blood to revive his army, then that makes Max a vulnerable target since he's only eight years old, and he doesn't even know how to kill a vampire, what are we gonna do?" Jesse piped in.

"We're gonna guard Max with our lives, make sure that Okonkwo doesn't get to him, and make sure his blood stays in his body, where it belongs"

"Agreed" They heard a voice, Musaki and Arizona then came out of their room and heard about what happened. They were willing to defend anyone. They then nodded in agreement and Shifu yawned and spoke again.

"Alright, off to bed everyone, that goes for both mortals, and Vampires. Tomorrow's your day off. Jesse, I want you and Musaki and Arizona to spend some time together tomorrow and get to know one another since you already seem to already be well acquainted with Max" We all bowed in respect and said 'Yes Master' in unison.

A/N: Now you have not only heard the band play, but you now know our bad guy and Prince of the Kai-Su, and we also know that he is now hunting Max for his blood. Hope it built up suspense for you guys. Please review, thanks.


	4. Prank battle

A/N: I told myself I'd put a little bit of humor in the middle of all the seriousness in this story, and I plan to have Po and Max spend the day together while Jesse, Musaki, and Arizona get to know one another. Hope you enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone slept in for a little while, but then Jesse, Arizona, and Musaki woke up and took showers and had their breakfast. Jesse convinced the two to wake up so that they could go see a movie. The three teens then left for the movie and Max just woke up and noticed that everyone else had gone to do something today. Max then looked underneath Jesse's bed and pulled out some kind of miniature cannon toy, he then ran over to Po's room to show him. Po was still asleep and was snoring. Max then pointed the toy at Po and he pulled the cannon's trigger and then he kept his claws on the trigger only for Po to wake up and be covered in blue paint spots.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! What the flip? Ow! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he then went over to the bathroom and got in the shower really quickly to wash the paint off. Max followed him in there so he could apologize.

"Po, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Max, it's alright. Where did you get Jesse's paintball gun?"

"That's what this is called? A paintball gun? I found it under Jesse's bed"

"Oh. Man, I forgot how much it hurts when you get hit by one of those things"

"Does it?"

"Yeah" Po then dried himself off and put his pants on while still in the tub. He then got on his knees in front of Max and spoke.

"So, Musaki, Arizona, and Jesse went to go see a movie, what do you wanna do?"

"We could go see the movie they're seeing"

"Not a good idea, they're seeing a scary movie, something that eight-year-olds shouldn't be watching"

"Oh"

"Do you wanna prank Tigress?"

"How" Po then waved a TV remote in front of Max's face.

"This is a remote that works in any room of the dorm house. We're gonna keep shutting the TV off on her (A/N: Watch 'Stanley Cup Prank' on You-Tube if you wanna know where I got this idea from)"

"Sounds good to me" Max then followed Po into the living room and hid behind the door entrance of the living room. Tigress was watching Tennis. Po then clicked the remote and the TV turned off. Tigress then got mad.

"What the flip? I didn't touch it!" she screamed, clearly annoyed. The cub and vampire panda giggled, she then turned around and saw them. Tigress laughed a little bit.

"Po, give me that remote!" they then ran away.

"You think you're slick, huh? You think you're so slick" she then ran after them and tackled Po to the ground.

"Gotcha my handsome vampire"

"You sure did" they then shared a kiss. Tigress then got off of Po.

"How did you shut off the TV when I had the only remote in the whole dorm room?"

"Jesse's remote, it works in any room of the place"

"I didn't think about that" Max then tugged on Po's shorts to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"The guys will be back from their movie soon, right? Let's do this" he then whispered into Po's ear and he was all ears for this idea. Max, Po, and Tigress waited at the door with Jesse's paintball gun.

About an hour passed, the three teens walked through the door and Max just kept shooting at them with the paint balls. They were screaming in pain.

"Po, what was that all about!?" Musaki asked Po, he was really annoyed.

"Where did Max get my Paintball gun!?" Jesse asked annoyed as much as Musaki was.

"Do you know how long I'll have to spend in the shower washing all this crap off my fur!?" the vampires and cub just kept on laughing about how they looked ridiculous. Po just asked them something while laughing.

"So, how was 'Sinister' for you guys?"

"Pretty scary, just the plot and storyline was pretty dull, and there was a lot of scary stuff that would make Max cry" Musaki said while wiping the paint off with Jesse's black, long sleeve Avenged Sevenfold shirt sleeve. Jesse swiped his shirt back and took it off so he could put it in the was and put on another shirt. Jesse came out of his room a little bit later wearing a 'Marilyn Manson' concert shirt, long sleeve, black, heavy metal themed. Musaki and Arizona had to take showers since the paint got on their fur. Arizona then walked into Jesse's room with a towel around his waist and spoke.

"Jesse, do you have any old clothes you don't wear anymore that I can wear?"

"Yeah, here" he then tossed Arizona some old, dark blue pants, and a t-shirt for the 'Silent Hill' maze at Hollywood horror night that he went to for his birthday (A/N: Yes, Jesse was born on Halloween day, so if you want to make a birthday story for him, be my guest, you have my permission) Jesse was then thinking of a way to get Po back.

A/N: Well, there's your humor! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, thanks.


	5. Rough pasts and Immortality

A/N: Now we get to dig into some drama, hope the drama shows itself, and hope you all enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Jesse sat on the couch in the living room playing the new Resident Evil 6, with Max just sitting next to him and watching him play the game. Jesse then put the game on pause as soon as he saw what appeared to be what looked like cut scars on Max's wrists.

"How did you get those cuts?" Max looked up at the young adult Ocelot and spoke with a pale, and sullen look on his face.

"I cut myself"

"You mean you used to be emo?"

"No, I cut myself because I had nightmares"

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Bad memories"

"You wanna talk about it? If you don't it's totally fine"

"Well, my birth Mom used to molest me, she..." Jesse cut him off.

"I know what molested means, I didn't need the visual"

"Sorry. Anyways, she abandoned me in the woods when I was five just to be tortured by a pack of wolves, and I've hated them ever since. I was then taken in to the Orphanage where the other orphans would pick on me and call me names"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. You know I used to get picked on as a kid?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they beat me up, call me names, they always told me I was just another suicidal goth that would never relate to anything, so I just cut myself to relieve the emotional pain, but then after my parents found out about what I've been through, they had me transfer to a different school"

"I know you're not just some suicidal goth, well, you're a goth, just not suicidal. And I think you're a pretty nice person"

"Thanks, I'm sorry about what happened you at such a young age" the cub then hugged Jesse and started to purr softly. Jesse returned the hug and watch Max slowly fall asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile Arizona was walking up to Po who was standing on the balcony of the dorm house and wanted to speak with him.

"Po?"

"What is it?"

"I know this sounds stupid, but... I want you to make me a vampire" Po then got furious and punched Arizona down to the floor. He quickly calmed down and spoke.

"Sorry, why would you want to be a vampire?"

"I know it sounds selfish but I just wanna be there to see the future, I always dreamed of it would be like, but I can't if I'm dead"

"That's no excuse to make yourself immortal Arizona, for a few to be immortal, many must die, and no one should be immortal, especially if one person alone has to die. If you stayed the same age forever, how can you live with yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to live with myself if I could no longer age?"

"You may age no longer, but you have to watch Musaki and Max grow old as you stay young, and when they died, how could you be able to live with yourself if you had them no more?" Arizona let out a deep sigh, realizing Po is right about being a vampire.

"You're right, then I'll change Musaki and Max once I'm a vampire"

"No, I only turned Tigress into a vampire to save her from dying, I believe that's the only reason to turn someone into one of my kind, to give life back to someone who should die at such a young age, and has yet so many things left to experience before they leave this world"

"So, if Musaki were to die of cancer, even though he's seventeen, it's alright to make him a vampire?"

"Yes, no other reason other than to save the life of someone about to die"

"Alright, I promise not to ask to become a vampire anymore"

"Thanks, now go get some sleep! We've got a big day tomorrow" Arizona then left for the guest room and leaving Po alone in the room by himself.

A/N: Is that drama, or is that drama?! Tomorrow's chapter is when things will get really serious. Please review, thanks.


	6. Kingdom of corpses

A/N: Well, another chapter is joy to everyone, I guess. And having some sleeping problems, I came up with something that I guess some people have been waiting for, so let's do this.

Normal P.O.V.

All of the Five, Po, Max, Musaki, Arizona, and Jesse were sitting in the living room watching the premiere of season 3 of 'The Walking Dead' (A/N: Awesome show, I highly recommend it for all you zombie lovers!) Jesse was a little bit down because Carly wouldn't be here for another week due to a business trip for work, but as long as he was with his pals, he was okay with it! They then saw the doors get knocked down and they got into their fighting stances to see a familiar, unfriendly face, Okonkwo. He then spoke with an evil tone.

"It took me at least a couple of days to find where you all were, but I'll be taking that cub with me now"

"Not gonna happen" Po said while picking up a kitchen knife and hiding it behind his back.

"We're gonna have you leave this place in the form of a pile of wasted flesh"

"Really? Is that what you're going to do?" Okonkwo then lifted his paw into the air, making the fireplace poker levitate in thin air and go straight through Jesse's back. Jesse screamed in pain and fell on the floor slowly. Max covered his mouth with his paws in terror as he watched Jesse die slowly. Okonkwo then made the fireplace poker come into his paw and he lunged it into Musaki's shoulder and kicked him into the wall. Then he shot out red lighting bolts out of his paws at Arizona and made him land into the shelf that was stocked with historical artifacts (A/N: You can find historical artifacts anywhere in the Jade Palace, even in the living room). As for Po he made the firewood rise and he made them hit the back of his head and made him unconscious, Tigress took a kick to the face and hit her head on the fireplace, making her fall to the floor unconscious. The other warriors, he tied up making the wires come out of the wall and tied them up with it and lost consciousness due to a painful surge of electricity. Max backed up against the wall and just let out a few tears of fear, Okonkwo snapped his claws and made Max fall to the floor feeling dizzy. He picked up Max by the collar and walked out of the room with him.

A few hours later Po, and the others woke up and looked around in terror to see that Okonkwo trashed the room and took Max. Po then ran over to Jesse's lifeless body and placed his fangs on Jesse's neck and let the vampire venom seep into his body.

Max woke up to see that he was in some sort of temple where there were statues holding swords and had giant triangle heads (A/N: I was thinking about the Silent Hill video games when I was thinking about how the army of the Kai-Su should look like, and Pyramid head just popped into my head) Max then looked over to see a shiny giant golden gong to see his reflection, he was in a loincloth wearing warpaint on his face, wore a golden sharks tooth necklace around his neck and on his stomach was a paw print painted in blood just above his belly button. Max ran away over to a balcony to see that there were dead, bleeding bodies in the snow. Okonkwo walked up behind him and spoke.

"This is what happens when mortals oppose me. This is but a taste of what we shall share, my pet. Behold my kingdom" Max looked at the bodies again. There were a lot of different animal's corpses. He then turned back to Okonkwo angry and spoke.

"A kingdom of corpses? Why?"

"Why not?"

"This is why you have risen to power!?"

"They believed in nothing, now they are nothing! Just like your stupid little wolf friend and his skinny panda friend as well" there was a long pause but then Okonkwo broke the silence again.

"But soon, when the army has been awakened by me using your blood, we will change all that, we will give the world something to believe in once more"

"What makes you think I'd just join you?"

"Probably because I can kill you if I wish! Now I suggest cooperating with me or suffer" Okonkwo then raised his paw and held Max against the wall using telekinesis.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want, just let me go as soon as your stupid little army is revived"

"Deal" Okonkwo held a paw behind his back with two of his claws crossed, he lied to him.

A/N: This is where is finally gets down to business, and the action goes down into place. It's gonna be 'Queen of the Damned' style action people! Hope you all enjoyed. And the teaser trailer for the remake of Stephen King's 'Carrie' just came out, and I'm looking forward to it! Please review, thanks.


	7. The battle of snow and stone

A/N: After this chapter, I only have 1 more chapter to go and I'll be doing another one of those 'Cameo' stories like I did with 'If I was your Vampire' but it'll have to wait after a little while. Let's get onto the final battle people.

Normal P.O.V.

After an hour, the venom went straight to Jesse's heart and he became a vampire, his eyes were red, and his body was cold as death itself. Then later on Po, Tigress, Arizona, Jesse, and Musaki left to go rescue Max. The Furious five couldn't go because that electrical surge tired them out like crazy. They traced the paw prints back to the temple of the Kai-Su. They climbed the stairs all the way to the top of the temple and Arizona instructed Po, Tigress, Musaki, and Jesse to hide somewhere until he gave the signal. He then walked up to Okonkwo who was placing his paw on Max's stomach and he was tied to a stone table in the center of the room with a piece of tape over his mouth, and the statues were glowing and then then turned their heads to Arizona, and so did Okonkwo.

"Arizona, I had a feeling you'd come back for the cub"

"Well, you'll find that I'm full of surprises, I'm even bringing a few friends to this battle"

"Oh really" Arizona then snapped his claws and the vampires and mortal panda came out of their hiding spots.

"Well isn't this a surprise? Po, Tigress, Musaki, and a newly created Vampire Jesse"

"Told ya I'd be bringing a few friends"

"You should have brought more" Okonkwo called out some sort of order in some strange vampire voodoo language.

(Play 'The Outsider (Apocalypse Remix) by 'A Perfect Circle' here because it's an awesome battle theme)

"Xi-Tsa!"

"Basala" the army spoke and they started to attack the mortals and vampires. They fought back with all their strength. Po was fighting Okonkwo in the center of the room, the others were fighting the army of the Kai-Su.

Max cut himself free of the ropes and took the tape off his mouth he then picked up one of the fallen soldier's swords and he swung at some of the soldiers and it killed them on impact with the blade.

Okonkwo then pinned Po to the floor and went towards Max and he opened his mouth to have a giant black king cobra come out and hiss as Max and try to bite him, but Jesse grabbed the snake and pinned it to the ground and cut of the head of the snake tongue with a switchblade. The beheaded snake made it's way back into Okonkwo's mouth, and he kicked Jesse in the face and he pushed Max off the side of the temple using telekinesis, but Max caught onto a pole to stop him from falling.

Arizona spotted Max and tried to help him up, but before he could to that, a Kai-Su soldier tried to stab him with his large sword, but Tigress pounced on the soldier and snapped his neck, causing his pyramid head to be severed from his body.

One soldier then lunged a small knife into Tigress' wrist, but she pulled out and threw it into Okonkwo's back and he screamed demonically in pain.

Arizona helped Max off the edge of the temple and Max threw a small knife on the ground into a soldier's brain and it fell backwards into the big gong and caused the soldier to fall to the ground below and the gong rolled around on the ground and killed numerous soldiers.

Okonkwo then looked to Jesse and opened his mouth and released a swarm of hornets to fly after him, but Jesse raised his paw and sent the winged bugs back at Okonkwo and he fell to the ground and just kept on letting the insects back into his mouth.

Musaki was caught in the grip of one of the soldiers and he grabbed a hold of the soldier's head and he ripped it off easily. Po then came to his aid and threw Musaki a fallen soldier's sword and severed the bodies of twelve soldiers and made their stone bodies explode on the blade's impact.

Okonkwo then called out another order in the strange voodoo language.

"Musk-Kalamada!" Then four of the stone dragons came to life and started attacking the vampires. Po easily defeated one by biting a huge chunk out of his neck and the body fell to tiny pieces of marble.

Tigress killed a soldier, took his sword and slit the throat of the second stone dragon and it fell to pieces like the first one did.

Musaki then took the sword Po has given him and cut off all the dragon's legs, and it fell to pieces.

Max then snuck onto the last dragon's back and he took out a small dagger out from behind his loincloth and stabbed it in the brain causing it to fall to pieces. Max was falling to the ground, but was caught by Po.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but we have to find a way to kill Okonkwo"

"Jesse, Tigress, and I will take care of that, you just worry about the army" Max nodded and ran off to help Jesse.

Jesse kept knocking swords out of the hands of the soldiers and kicked them into their chests. Max then picked up several small daggers on the floor and kept on throwing them into the heads, chests, and backs of the many disarmed soldiers. One of these daggers hit Okonkwo in the back of the head, he screamed his painful demonic scream, pulled out the bladed weapon and looked to Max.

"That's it, cub! Now you die!" Jesse then tackled Okonkwo to the ground and punched him repeatedly, causing small cracks to appear on his face. Okonkwo then pushed Jesse off and then looked to Max.

"I"ll deal with your little Ocelot friend later, but for now, your fragile little body is mine to drain the blood from!" Max backed away slowly in fear but then Tigress came up from behind him and pounced on his head, causing blood to flow freely from his forehead. Okonkwo looked even more angrier with all that blood covering his body, and he looked a lot like Carrie.

Okonkwo backed up and spoke another command in Voodoo.

"Deshi-Trukli!" then two large demonic looking dogs came out and attacked. Max was then about to get pounced by one of these animals, but Jesse speared it and spoke to the lifeless demonic creature.

"You've been a bad doggy!" Jesse picked Max up off the floor and he threw a bunch of knives at the soldiers.

Po and Musaki then grabbed the other animal and ripped his head off.

Tigress took a look at the last soldier and it was twice the size of that large crocodile bandit she once faced. Po, Arizona, Musaki, and Jesse came to her assistance. Jesse tore off the right arm, Musaki tore off the left arm, Po ripped off the left leg, Tigress, tore up the right leg, and Arizona took the soldier's giant sword and beheaded him with it.

The three vampires and three mortals turned to Okonkwo and then ran over to him and sunk their teeth into his body. Jesse was biting the neck, Tigress was biting his waist, and Po was feeding on the blood through his wrist. They then backed up and watched Okonkwo die slowly.

(Battle theme ends here)

Po, Jesse, Tigress, Max, Arizona, and Musaki watched Okonkwo get on his knees and slowly die. His body turned to black as ash, and his eyes were glowing yellow and he was screaming demonically in pain as he was dying of a fate worst than the fiery abyss itself. Okonkwo's outer layer of his body then fell to the ground as ashes, and thousands of moths, hornets, and snakes came out of his mouth and turned to ashes as well. When all that was left was Okonkwo's skeleton, it turned to a black statue and there were yellow glowing cracks emerging from the bones and the pieces were falling off the bones one by one and as soon as all of the pieces of black bone fell off, the skeleton was glowing yellow and it exploded. And all that were left in the room were the three vampires and three mortals.

"Let's head back to the palace. Besides, Max has gotta get all that war paint washed off his body" Po said as he placed his paws on Jesse and Tigress' shoulders. They all nodded and left the temple.

A/N: Well, that was one, crazy heck of a battle! Now we can all rest in peace knowing that our enemy is gone for good! Please review, thanks.


	8. Creatures of the night

A/N: Well, here's the final chapter to this story, and there will be some more stories in the series coming soon, but just enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Jesse and Po were sitting on the porch of the dorm house, almost everyone was in bed. Musaki and Arizona were helping Max wash that warpaint off his stomach in the bathroom after they had just finished having a conversation with Shifu. Tigress then walked into the room and spoke.

"Musaki, Arizona, and Max have made their decision"

"What did they say?" Jesse asked her.

"They said they would stay here until the baby is born" she placed her paw on her stomach"

"But that's seven months away" Po exclaimed.

"I know, but they said they like it here, Arizona likes learning from the vampire version of you, Max likes hanging out with Jesse and watch him play his guitar, and Musaki just wants to be wherever his friend and cousin are"

"Cool" Jesse said as he took a sip of his drink, which was a pint of blood disguised as a milkshake. Po then looked to Jesse and spoke.

"So, how does it finally feel to be one of the immortal ones?"

"It's feeling pretty good so far, and I never knew I could use telekinesis as a vampire"

"Yeah, you get powers when you get used to it" Tigress and Po then took Jesse's paw and they were ready to jump off the balcony.

"What are we doing?" Po looked to his cousin and spoke.

"We're gonna show you what it really means to be an immortal creature of the night" they then jumped off the porch and started to run super fast and so fast nobody could see them running, it was as if they were invisible.

There will be other vampires out there who will want to gain power, revenge, or maybe something more than that, but they would be the ones to stand in their path and make sure they would never get it. And now with Jesse as a vampire, they would be stronger in numbers, and with their new powers gained, they will be ready to handle them.

Po: There comes time for every vampire where you make the choice of what you want to do with you're never ending life. Immortality seems like a good idea at the time, until you realize you have to spend it alone. But to turn one you love immortal is a different story, I transformed Jesse and Tigress to save their lives, and they agreed to it as they were dying. Now we stand united against enemy immortals, and we'll be ready for them!

A/N: There's our ending, sorry it's so short, just eager to get onto a different story. It'll be one where I become roommates with Hiccup and Toothless from 'How to train your Dragon'. Please review, thanks.


End file.
